To Love and Love Some More in LA
by Caskettastic
Summary: This picks up from the hotel room scene in 'To love and die in L.A.' What happened after Rick went into his bedroom?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle.**

**AN: I know I have a lot of incomplete stories... and I apologize for the delay, but I needed to get this one down as soon as it came to my head :) This picks up from the hotel room scene in the episode 'To Love And Die In L.A.'  
Notice the rating? You have been warned. :)**

* * *

"I was so in awe of him Castle, when I first met him. I just hung on his every word. and then later I realized he was just making up stories to mess with me." She explained with the sweetest smile.

Castle smiled too, and she chuckled at the memory.

"Can't believe that I'm never going to see him again." That sadness took over her again.

Castle leaned back against the couch then, and angled himself towards her.

"You know what I thought when I first met you?" he said to her.

"hmmm" she replied, looking up to hear what he has to say.

Castle took his time with this "That you're a mystery I was never going to solve"

She waited for him to go on. He still had more to say.

"Even now, after spending all this time with you, I... I'm still amazed at the depths of your strength, your heart"

Kate smiled, her gaze shifted down, she couldn't seem to look him in the eye while he spoke to her this way. Why?

"And your hotness." he finished with a mischievous yet subtle smile.

And that got her to look at him from under those beautiful eye lashes. She smiled and acknowledged him with a nod.

"You're not so bad yourself Castle" and for all of 5 seconds after that, they held each other's gaze, looking beyond just the others beautiful eyes, deep into their souls, where the truth about their feelings for each other resided.

But she couldn't take it. She was the first to break. "I should go, it's late, goodnight." she said.

She stood up and walked towards the door to her bedroom, and Castle felt determined to do something, anything right now, to save this moment.

"Kate" he called out. She had opened her door and stepped in to, and with a nervous look she said "Good night Castle" and shut the door behind her softly.

He stared at her door. Waiting. Hoping. Just maybe she'll see this moment for what it really was. It was their chance to finally let their guard down, to break all these stupid walls between them. They were away from home, away from work, at a brilliant place in their partnership to at least take a tiny step forward in whatever their relationship was.

Even as a part of him lost hope and made him rise to his feet, his heart still directed his gaze to her door… Just maybe, maybe she'll see him for what he is right now, after he had admitted all that to her, laid his heart out on the table with just some of the things he loves about her personality.

But no. the door didn't open. He walked to his bedroom and closed the doors behind him.

He took off his shirt and threw it on the bed, making his way to the wash basin. He splashed some water on his face and wiped it off with a soft towel. He looked at himself in the mirror.

Here he was in the same hotel room with the woman of his dreams, and there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to stop himself from thinking about it. From wondering what it would have been like had she not fled to the confines of her room when his words implied he wanted a shift to take place in their partnership.

He changed into his shorts and pulled the covers to get under them. And within seconds he was out.

But out of the real world and into a world where his dreams captured every part of him.

He stirred awake somewhere in the middle of the night when he felt his comforter lift a little off of him. He opened his eyes a bit, even though it was dark in his room, he still had to adjust his eyes to notice anything.

And that's when he felt it- The presence of someone near him. He squinted and rubbed his eyes a little more, and he saw that perfect outline of her body. And before he could say anything, she had thrown the cover off of him and was straddling him, her beautiful long legs holding his hips between her.

He could see a little more clearly now, but the room was still dark.  
But what he didn't need light to know was that the woman, who had so gracefully made her way to his room and onto his bed and him, was completely naked.

He could feel the warmth of her thighs radiating through his shorts, burning his skin through and through!

"Kate!" he gasped as his breath hitched on feeling her. He could see it now, the way her long hair beautifully fell over her shoulders, he could faintly make out those two beautiful breasts of hers and he wished so hard for some light right now..

His hands were on her thighs, and when he moved them higher up and onto her torso, he heard her gasp!

"Kate... You're naked..."

And all she did was hum.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, when she slowly ground her core against his quickly hardening member, and he could feel her moistness and heat even through the layer of clothing.  
"Fuck Kate! Were you dreaming of me?" were you naked in your bed, dreaming of me?"

She didn't say a word. She just rotated her hips on him, grinding down harder against him.

Castle couldn't believe how hot this was! She was here, of her own accord. She had come to find him here in his room.

Kate's hand found his wandering on her hips, slowly guiding her mischievous hips and she led his hand up to her breast.

"Oh Kate!" he moaned when her hard, erect nipple pressed against his palm.  
She moaned when he squeezed. And her hand over his told him she wanted him to keep doing that!

He pinched, tweaked and pinched her nipples some more, eliciting the most erotic sounds he'd ever heard from a woman! It shouldn't be legal for any woman to let such lustful, sinful noises to leave her lips, raw. And as if she were thinking the same as him, she leaned down over him to drown her beautiful noise into a kiss.

Her open mouth found his and he welcomed her tongue willingly. His hand wandered. The one on her breast staying put, the other, finding space between their bodies to find her core.

And when his finger reached her folds, they drowned themselves in a hot ocean of liquid sex. His fingers wanted to make love to her folds.. And so he dipped them between her lips there and her lips above disconnected from his mouth to let out a loud, guttural moan.

He took the chance and began kissing passionately down the column of her throat until he found a spot between her neck and shoulder that seemed to make her gasp. His own arousal had gotten painful and engorged in a matter of seconds.

But it could wait. Everything could wait. Cause right now, Kate Beckett was reveling in the throes of passion. His fingers worked her like she was a new book he was writing after ages because of an inspiring incident.

He knew every touch that would take her high and every touch that would hold her there, just like he knew how to narrate a story.

Kate was whimpering at his ear, her hand playing in his hair, the other fisting his pillow!  
"Make me come!" she said.

And he did. With a dip of his finger, he managed to let his thumb violently rub her clit. Leaving her writhing and climbing high onto her orgasm... she moaned loud and clear for him to hear, making it all too evident how much she was enjoying this. She rode his hand like a pro and came all over it. Leaving her juices to coat that talented hand and show him just how much she needed him to do that for her.

She kissed him, and kissed him hard, and somewhere between the kiss, he heard her say "Your turn" and her kiss got sexier. Her tongue dueling with his, playing some sort of sexy game that he found it so hard to concentrate on anything else.

He had no clue what his hand was doing on her breast anymore and also what his other hand was doing on her butt cheek. But whatever it was, she was enjoying it. It showed in the way she was kissing him.

She was so good at this, that he didn't even realize when his pants had been taken off, at least not until he felt her warm grip around him, her soft palm and fingers working him up like he wasn't already hard enough.

"Kate! Fuck that's good!"

"You like it?" she asked at his ear in that sultry, lustful bedroom voice

"oh yea..." he moaned.

He couldn't see her clearly, but he definitely could make out when she sat back up in her straddling position and lined him up against her core.

Nope. He wasn't going to let her control this one. So in a motion so quick, he pulled her down to him and turned them over, his hips being cradled between her thighs.

"Now this seems right" one moment he heard her chuckle and the next was this beautiful, beautiful cry of ecstasy. He had entered her with no warning.

And there she was, her tightness adjusting to his amazing length and sturdiness... He seemed to be too shocked to move. His eyes transfixed on the beautiful woman lying below him. He was breathing hard.  
He leaned down to pant our at her ear, his lips grazing the shell of her ear "I'm going to fuck you hard Kate, you ready?"

"Move" she moaned, and her legs lifted higher around his hips to urge him on, hooking around him. And so he did as he was told.

Richard Castle began to move his manhood in and out of her, kissing wildly down her neck at the same time, her hands flew from his chest, to his back, to his shoulder blades, fingers scratching at his skin, her body excited and turned on to feel him be one with her.

Her body sang with delicious satisfaction as every cell concentrated on his length moving within her. Her hands now and then grazed over his man pecks, then down over his abs, he was pushing hard, and meeting her thrust for thrust.

Her toes curled at the things he was making her feel, her lips parted beautifully to create only music to his ears. Their skin slapped against each other, adding to the beautiful noise reverberating in his room. Not being able to see, allowed them to only feel, and to focus greatly on letting the other feel. Touch was the key to this beautiful moment, and Richard Castle saw to it, that every touch left her wanting more.

Kate Beckett rotated her hips, at least how much she was able to while under him, and the movement stirred him on to go faster within her. her fingers clawed at his shoulders, stroking his biceps, kneading his skin. Her feet grew restless with that sweet buildup between her legs, at the apex of her moisture stained thighs.

The dirty talk that he was leaving at her ear only seemed to heighten her pleasure, taking her up higher and higher.

"I've always dreamed of this night Kate, of having you writhing in pleasure under me" he said

"Oh Rick... Fuck... So good..."

And with every word he left at her ear then on, she began to spasm around him.

"I'm coming Castle"

"Come for me! Now!" and with that she broke apart around him, coming hard, fast, loud and wet around him, drawing his own release out and into her.

He emptied himself within her and she reveled in the feel of him. His spent body collapsed onto hers and he lay there catching his breath while she did the same.

He turned to get off of her, and pull her close to him, and she snuggled into his side willingly. He was till trying to catch his breath, when his hand reached out over her and was struggling to find something

"What are you doing?"

"I need to see you" he was searching for the switch to put his bedside lamp on. Kate caught his hand and put it on her breast again

"We don't need light" and with that she caught his lips between hers again, distracting him fully with a kiss so intimate, he no longer remembered what he was reaching for.

His hand fondled and played with her while the kiss only grew more interesting and softer, both of them coming down from their post coital haze, he found himself drifting off.

and the last thing he remembered was her hand rubbing soft circles on hic chest, and her lips brushing and sucking lightly at his.

When he awoke the next morning, his body felt great. He rubbed at his eyes to adjust to the brightness of the room, the soft LA sunlight was filling up the room. He turned to look at the woman who had made last night so special, but he had to do a double take when he found her side empty. He sat up startled. Where had she gone? He looked at the clock beside his bed, it was 7 am, why was she up so early.

'If she was here last night at all that is', a voice in his head taunted him.

"oh no!" he wiped his face in anxiety. He didn't want to visit the idea of last night being a dream. No, it couldn't be. He was still naked. Completely naked.

'Even a dream can do that to you Rick' that voice taunted him. And he couldn't help but recall that first night he had dreamed of her, the night after that faithful day she had first interrogated him. He had dreamed her up that night, doing the wildest things to him.

But that time he didn't know her as well as he did now. That's what made last night so special. It couldn't have been a dream. It was all so real!

'It can't be a dream!' He assured himself.

He heard a sound from outside his room. He got out of bed, put on his shorts and that soft white robe that came with the hotel room and walked out to find Kate Beckett standing behind the kitchen counter pouring out two mugs of coffee.

"Oh good, you're up" she said with a smile. He walked towards the counter, all the while, his eyes gazed upon the beauty that was the woman before him. Looking at her now, after last night, made him think about everything they had done (or everything he had dreamed of, he thought.)

He sat down on a stool opposite her, and his eyes stayed glued on her.

"What?" she asked with a smile so bright, it made his insides warm.

"Did you... What time did you wake up?"

"Half an hour ago. Oh and Espo called, he's got some stuff for us to look into here at LA" she said, not willing to meet his eyes. But that could be cause she was being careful not to spill the coffee she was sliding towards him across the counter.

"Did you sleep well?" Castle was trying his best to read her. He wasn't sure if she was avoiding the topic, or whether it never happened at all.

Kate looked at him through squinted eyes "yea, why?"

"Uhh... No reason… So... last night was a good night?" he was fishing, desperate to know... Something… anything!

"Castle, I had the best sleep of my life last night, and I think it was the linens, but whatever it was, I was asleep from the moment I laid down till the moment my eyes opened this morning. But why are you asking me all of this?"

"Wait... whose bed? Linens of whose bed?"

"Castle?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused."

"Okay... uhhh... Firstly, how would I know what the linens on your bed are like, and secondly, you probably had just as good a sleep as I did, because well we're living in the same hotel room, and they probably use the same linens for both beds. But why are we having this conversation anyway?" she looked at him questioningly, with a raised eyebrow. "Did you not have a good sleep?"

Castle looked down at his mug of coffee and smiled. More like chuckled. It was all a dream. Kate Beckett, last night, on him, under him, all around him... All of that was a dream.

"No, no..." he looked up at her then and said "I had a beautiful sleep, but I can't give credit to the linens."

She was about to question him further, but he pushed his mug towards her and said "I think I need stronger coffee…"

She took his mug, gave him a look that said "You're acting weird today." and turned to go make his coffee stronger.

And as she turned her back towards him, the naughtiest smile crept upon her lips and her cheeks blushed severely. She wanted to kiss that look of confusion off of his face… but this was so much fun.

She smiled widely, thinking of all the things they'd done last night, her heart beat quickened as she replayed in her mind the feel of him inside her, the way he moved her, the way he touched her and kissed her, and in a word 'worshipped' her.

Her approach to him was spontaneous and sneaky last night, and even then, she knew she could play around with him this way in the morning.

And here she was, expertly hiding this blush, but surely, he could see the glow on her face, and the shine in his eyes. She hoped it confused him even more. And she prayed that the mark of his teeth on her neck would stay hidden until it healed completely.

After coffee, Rick Castle walked back to his room, showered and dressed for a new day working on their case. But just before leaving the room, something caught his eye. Something so negligible he would have missed it. But there, under his bed, just near the edge lay a hair tie. And he knew all too well who it belonged to. He picked it up and put it into his pocket. And as he walked out to find Kate Beckett waiting for him, there was a spark of mischief in his eyes.

Two could play at this game. ;)

* * *

**In my head, this was a one-shot. But while writing the end, I realized I don't want to end this too fast, so I created a twist ;) **

**What do you think? Leave me a review please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: I got an amazing response for this story. Thank you for the alerts, follows, favorites and reviews :) Here's a new chapter for all of you :)  
Hope you enjoy reading :) **

* * *

Chapter 2

It had been a long day out in the streets of L.A. They had finally found that son of a bitch who had put a bullet through Royce's head and Kate couldn't feel more relieved. They were driving back to the hotel now, and she couldn't help but wonder, how the day's events had distracted her so much from something that had taken over her thoughts all night last night and all morning today.

And as she sneaked a peek to her right to look at him, he was smiling to himself about something, staring outside the window.

She kept her gaze on him, staring at his face, that ruggedly, handsome face, he hadn't shaved this morning, and there was this really hot scruff lining his jaw, she imagined what it would feel like to feel that roughness against her skin, against her face, between her thighs.

'Hold it!' her mind scolded. 'You're driving. Now is not the time to be distracted.' And even as she tried to focus on the road, she knew her body had now started reacting to the idea of maybe invading his so called 'dreams' tonight, again. She pressed her thighs together a little, they demanded some kind of friction and as much as she would prefer Castle's hand there right now between her legs, she decided that would have to wait for some time later tonight.

Castle's phone buzzed and he looked at it and smiled.

"What are you smiling so much about tonight?"

"Nothing..." he said and kept smiling at his phone screen. Kate got curious now.

"Come on, tell me..."

"Okay, but only cause you insisted" he angled himself a little towards her, and she kept her eyes on the road ahead.

"So last night, I had this ammmaazing dream!"

"yea? What was it about?" she couldn't stop that proud smile from creeping onto his face. He really enjoyed last night, and it her ego did a summersault at the effect she was able to have on him.

"Don't judge me, but I haven't had this kind of dream in a long, long time. There was this woman, she was… beyond anything I'd ever imagined…"

"Castle, is this dream rated PG-13?"

He laughed "Oh Beckett, this dream crossed every content rating there is, if you ask me, speaking this dream out loud should be illegal"

"That good huh?" Kate asked, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Yea, she was remarkable"

"How much do you remember?"

"Everything that I needed to." he said, and then he winked at Kate. Kate had to work every muscle in her face to not let the blush show.

"Except... I don't quite remember her name…"

"You don't?"

"No, I don't" and he paused. Kate was grateful for it. Cause she needed a moment for the part inside her that broke to just try to hold itself. He hadn't remembered it was her?!

"Actually, I remember saying her name out loud a good number of times," he chuckled "because God Kate, she was sooo good! Sooo... exceptional in bed!"

Kate tried to go with it. "okay... but you don't remember her name?"

"Nope, nada. Maybe it's better that way though. Maybe it's just the universe telling me it's better I never see her again"

"What?! That's the most ridiculous thing I've heard! Castle, if she made you feel so good, don't you think you owe it to yourself to see her again"

"exactly, that's why, this afternoon, I tried to search deep into my head, and try and recall details from that dream last night, and mind you, the details were all too vivid, they still are" he smiled mischievously. "And I think I have an inkling now of who it was"

"You do?" Kate sounded a little more excited than she wanted to.

"Yea! I mean and I'm laughing now because I've been so stupid to not have guessed it all day. I mean I've worked with her, and I know her so well"

Kate was beginning to feel good about this, and yet nervous in a way. If this went the way she was predicting, they would be having a real serious conversation about their partnership right now, here in the car on their way back home to a hotel room that had witnessed them becoming one last night, so very loud and intimately.

"Yea, well, have you told her about your dream? About how you liked it"

"Yea I just did"

Kate smiled. Not feeling shy anymore to hide that glow.

Castle continued "and she just replied to my text"

Kate almost hit the brakes on the car. Almost

"Wait, what?"

"I texted her. Told her I had this amazing dream about her last night"

"She wants to know what the dream was about"

Kate was silent. Waiting for him to continue. Her palms and fingers were holding on to the steering wheel of the car like her life depended on it. She was feeling some emotion she couldn't name right now. Firstly he didn't remember it was her. Secondly, he was texting some other woman while he was right here in the car with her, and giving her credit for the extraordinary night of sex he had.

"I'm… I'm sorry Castle, I'm a little confused here. Who is this woman?" she asked, not trying in any way to mask her emotions.

"Natalie Rhodes!"

"Oh" it made sense as to why he'd think of her. The woman had done a pretty good make over when she was trying so hard to look like Nikki Heat, Like Kate Beckett.

The rest of the ride back to the hotel, Kate didn't once turn to look at Rick. She couldn't bear to see him smiling giddily at his phone screen, she didn't want to watch him flirt with her 'wanna be' alter ego, and more importantly, she didn't know what emotion her body was portraying right now, cause she was feeling something between Angry, hurt and played. She was also feeling an emotion that she didn't want to name just yet because it was not something she usually admitted to feeling. But it was ruled by a green monster within her.

She noticed how Castle was oblivious to her state of mind. He truly believed the woman in his dreams last night was Natalie Rhodes and here he was narrating the conversation he was having with the said 'sex goddess' to her. Uneasy and restless didn't begin to describe what she was going through, listening to him go on about last night, only giving credit to another woman for all the amazing things she did to him.

"Yea so, I told her, I'll tell her what I dreamed, only if she agrees to meet me"

Kate kept a straight face

"And guess what? I'm seeing her for breakfast tomorrow before our flight and before her shoot"

'Whoopie.' Kate thought sarcastically.

"That's great" she told him, feigning interest.

They had reached the hotel room then, and Castle ordered chinese for dinner. Kate didn't eat much, and she wanted to retire early for the night. So she rose from the couch they had sat together to eat on and said "I'm going to try and sleep early tonight"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing… I'm just... really tired, and well.., yea"

"Is something on your mind Kate?"

"What? No." she lied.

"Alright… uhh… I'll be having breakfast with Natalie tomorrow, shall I call room service and ask them to send food for just one"

Kate really didn't want to be reminded. "Yes please."

She then turned and walked to her room

"Good night Kate"

"Good night Castle" and with that she closed her bedroom door, and began to prepare herself for the night.

Outside, Castle smiled to himself. This was working out just as he had planned.

* * *

**How about a review? :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Castle**

**AN: Here you go guys. This is the last chapter of the story :) I hope you like it :) don't forget to leave me a review :)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Rick Castle was awoken from his sleep with a pair of lips on his, and wandering hands tugging his t-shirt off. He recognized those lips and hands, and when his own hands reached out to touch her, he recognized that body all too well.

He let her pull his t-shirt off and the next thing he knew, she had pushed him back down to the bed and was kissing down his neck, over his collar bone, his own hands were a little too explorative tonight. Her body was hot under his touch, and her skin felt heavenly against his.

A deep growl reverberated in his chest when her lips brushed over his pecks. He let his hand wander in her hair, her soft silky hair and the other stroke her back. The woman was merciless, her tongue, lips and hands worked in harmony to drive him crazy.

He pulled her back up to kiss her lips and she gave him as much as she took, tasting him and playing with him, even her lips were as good as a tease as her hands. Speaking of which, those naughty hands had reached down to find him, to stroke him over clothing, and his ever hardening member couldn't wait to be let out of the confines of his shorts.

Her lips disconnected from his, only to meet his ear. Her heavy breaths, warm and sweet against his skin, set his skin on fire. He wanted her bad. He wanted her now.

"How bad do you want me?"

"So bad…"

Her palm squeezed him and he moaned. He could feel her smile at his ear. She nuzzled her nose against his skin and breathed him in. his hands caressed her back and he placed soft kisses against the side of her face.

Her lips began to move again, down his neck, she took her time appreciating his neck, kissing his tough skin and sucking at his pulse point. His hands seemed to not get enough of her skin. Her lips wandered down his chest and over his abs until they reached just above the waistline of his boxer shorts.

And there she stopped. He felt her hand begin to stroke him again, he couldn't see much of her in the dark, but from what he could read of her body language, she was restless for him.

She finally pulled down his shorts and stroked him, skin to skin.

Castle closed his eyes, it was all too much, too overwhelming, and he was doing everything he could to not come undone by her hand.

"Oh… Fuck…Kate!" he exclaimed.

"Keep saying my name writer boy, I'll make this better for you…"

And in the next second, the same warm mouth that was previously devouring his mouth and upper body, was around him, taking him in, and sucking him off

Rick Castle had never known a woman with a more talented mouth than hers. And as the room filled with chants and moans of her name, in praise of her mouth's excellent skills, he knew exactly what she was trying to do. Jealous Kate was making it clear to him, that she was Kate Beckett. The Real Kate Beckett and he best remember it.

She pulled away in time, and straddled him, lining him up against her, and in a sweet slow motion, she took him in.

They're moans harmonized and she fell forward against him, holding her weight up by placing her palms on his chest. She moved, creating a perfect rhythm that synchronized so well with the beautiful sounds that left her lips,

"Kate… Kate…." He chanted, his hand on her hip, the other exploring her skin. She rode him like her life depended on it, working him up so well.

"Rick... put that lights on!" she spoke in that moment, and he reached out to the lamp beside his bed, and the beauty before his eyes when the dim light filled the room made his heart skip a beat, a few beats actually, considering the way his hear was erratically beating right now.

Kate slowed down her movements... making this last longer. But her gaze on him, those dark emerald eyes was hypnotizing, full of lust, and want and need, and she so badly wanted to come, he could see it.

"You're so beautiful Kate!"

His hand reached out and pulled her down, to kiss her, and she kissed him back, hard, fast and passionately, her hand playing in his hair, his hands moving down her back, guiding her hips and within seconds, they found themselves reaching that peak, the one they had both climbed together, she moaned his name out loud, letting the name beautifully leave her parted lips to fill the room and show those walls just how long she'd been waiting to feel this way with him.

He came apart in her, emptying his love into her and when she collapsed against him, he put her down beside him and kissed her senseless…

"I don't ever want this dream to get over"

"It won't" she said and kissed him back, they made love again, and again, until she drained him of his energy, just enough to put him to sleep. Even after that she found it hard to just leave him there. She watched him, and her fingers played in his hair, she touched his beautiful lips, the one that did wonders to her body, the same pair that was able to take her to another world, a world where nothing else mattered, it was just him, and her, and all they did was made love. A world of dreams.

* * *

It was 8 am in the morning, and Kate Beckett had never felt more alive in her life. She had her ears plugged and was dancing around the kitchen getting two mugs of coffee ready. Her body had not felt this sore… ever. It was a happy sore.

She saw his door opening and immediately put her guard up. She unplugged her ears, and tamed her face to look like a woman who'd not just had the best sex of her life. What she hadn't prepared herself for, was to confront a shirtless Richard Castle. No, she hadn't prepared herself for that.

And immediately, her eyes were glued to his chest, his hot, amazing, chest, she couldn't take her eyes off of it... Cause suddenly, all those amazing memories of last night filled her mind, and she was left feeling hot and bothered and all cause he walked out shirtless.

Luckily, he looked too sleepy to realize where her gaze was aimed at. So when he did sit himself down across from her and look her in the eye, she met his baby blues.

"Good morning Kate!" he said with a charming smile. His bed hair, gloriously sitting atop his head, she wanted to touch his hair, to pull him into her space and kiss him. What had she done to herself! She'd created a monster.

"Did you sleep well?" she asked him with a calm smile.

"I did, and guess what, I had one of those dreams again"

"You did? I'm sure Natalie Rhodes would be glad to hear that" she turned around to get something from the other side of the kitchen

"Oh no... It wasn't her this time so I called her and cancelled breakfast" he said

"You did? Oh. So it wasn't her in the first dream?"

"Nope." She could hear the smile in his voice, and she was happy she wasn't facing him right now, because her pride was written all over her face.

"Then who was it?"

"It was you Kate. You were in my dream last night and surely in the night before that too."

She turned now to face him, completely ready to tease him.

"Oh really? wow Castle, don't you just wish your dreams came true." she laughed at him and walked away with her mug of coffee, leaving him there to wish some genie would bring him a magic lamp to make his dreams come true.

She was gloating in her ability to tease him this way, to have her way with him and yet not fully admit her feelings for him. Not that she was afraid of ever telling him, but this was just fun. Playing around with Rick was fun.

She was walking away from the kitchen counter when an audio track playing from Rick's phone caught her attention. She stopped in her tracks.

The voice from his phone filled the room :_ "How bad do you want me?" "So bad…"_

Kate's eye's widened.

It continued to play:

_"Oh… Fuck…Kate!" _

_"Keep saying my name writer boy, I'll make this better for you…" _

As their words and mostly moans and grunts from last night played from his phone, Kate found herself smiling in defeat. The man was too smart for her own good.

The player then went off and he said,

"I'm pretty sure my dream wasn't really a dream you know, but if you'd like to argue, I'm open to it."

She turned to look at him, and he had this charming, childlike smile on his face, he was gloating. She strode on over to him, to where he was seated on one of the stools, kept her coffee mug down, grabbed his phone and looked at it.

"You recorded us." She said more than asked.

He just nodded.

"You were having so much fun weren't you?" he asked her, teasingly.

She laughed now, kept his phone on the counter and stepped closer to him, between his legs.

"You have no idea" and then without warning, she cradled his face in her hands and brought her lips to his, softly, and passionately, they shared what felt like their first real kiss. He pulled her closer and kissed her beautifully, telling her just how much he had enjoyed being a part of her antics. Her hands roamed his warm skin, reveling in the way it felt so good against her hands. She placed her hand over his heart to feel how his heart beat quickened the longer they kissed, and it made her heart swell for him.

"You think you're so smart don't you?" he said between kisses.

"Shut up and kiss me Rick"

And he did.

* * *

**That's all :) Leave me a review with your thoughts please :) Thanks for reading. **


End file.
